


Vacation

by SakinaRiver



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakinaRiver/pseuds/SakinaRiver
Summary: A much needed vacation for our favorite against all odds couple. Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actaully going to be the first time in a while I've started posting a story when it's still being wirtten. Normally I just slame it out, and edit as I post. But this one has a giant chunk missing in the middle (as of time of posting). So that's...going to be interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A yawn escaped his lips as he leaned his head over the edge of the bed. “We there yet,” Riki mumbled as he looked around the room from his flipped point of view.

“Seventeen more hours,” Iason said from his spot at the desk in the room. He tapped swiftly across the screen of the terminal before him. “Perhaps you should go to observation desk?”

“Have a window in here. Space is boring,” Riki said with a sigh. “Where are we even going?”

Iason sighed as he closed his program. He turned back so he was staring down at Riki. “We’ve had this conversation already, Riki,” he said with narrow eyes. “Do I need to teach you how to listen?”

Riki growled as he rolled over on the bed so he was on his stomach. “No, I heard you the first time. I just don’t get why I have to be here. What the hell kind of conference is six fucking days long.”

“Language,” Iason warned. “If you would rather, I can have you sent back to Amoi when we land. Once you return to the pent house, Katze will restrain you until I return home.”

He groaned as he let his head hang over the edge of the bed again. “Sorry,” he called out. “Thought we were past restraints,” he said as he sat up.

Iason stood as he walked over to the bed. He slid his right knee on the bed and stretched out his left leg. He mixed his fingers into the black hair and smiled softly. “I am strongly attracted to the view of you bound before me,” he whispered. “If I want you that way, I will do it.”

Riki reached up and pulled on Iason’s hair with his right hand. “When can I see you bound? I want to watch you squirm below me.”

The blond chuckled as he released the strands. Sitting next to Riki, he pulled the former pet into his arms. “Perhaps someday if you can ever manage to behave,” Iason said as he held the other.

With a sigh, Riki adjusted in the blonde’s arms and pressed his ear to the others chest. “Really though, seventeen more hours?”

“I did warn you that it was a two-day trip. I seem to recall you said that you would plan for things to occupy your time.”

“I thought we’d be having nonstop sex or something,” Riki mumbled. “This is the longest we’ve been in the same room and you haven’t tried to get in my ass.”

He smirked in reply as he released his hold. “I have preparations that must be made before we arrive.”

Standing, Riki turned back to the other. “I thought you would have had all that done by now. What are you still working on?”

“I do still have my responsibilities in Tanagura to complete while we are away. Raoul only took a small bit off my agenda,” Iason said as he stood as well. “Come, let’s go to the lounge. I can hear your stomach starting to growl.”

Silently Riki watched as Iason’s hair changed from the perfect blond color to a lack luster brown. It worked for him, just didn’t make him look as appealing. “Why do you keep doing that before we go out?”

“It is easier if people aren’t fawning over a Tanagura Blondie the whole trip,” he said as he slipped the white cloak over his shoulders. “It is hard to eat when people are constantly walking up to our table, trying to get ahead with regards to the conference.”

“But don’t they know what you look like? Changing your hair doesn’t really amount to that much of a change,” Riki asked as he leaned on the terminal. “You’re still fucking perfect which signals you out as a freaking Elite.”

Iason stared at Riki for a moment. “This is the only action I am able to take.”

Rolling eyes, Riki walked into the bathroom where he had seen a medical kit when they first boarded the ship. He dug in it and returned after a minute. Reaching up to Iason’s face, he pushed the silky soft strands out of the way and pressed something to Iason’s left cheek. “There.”

He raised his left, ungloved, hand to feel his cheek. “What is this?”

“It’s a fabric injury patch,” he mumbled. “In Tanagura we have the invisible ones, but this isn’t one of those.”

“And why pray tell does it need to be on my cheek? I have no injury that requires assistance,” Iason inquired.

Riki looked away from a second before returning his gaze. “It makes you look less perfect.”

After a moment Iason smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Riki’s lips. “Thank you, my love.”

“Welcome,” he replied back. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

…

As they stepped off the ship, Riki stretched happily, feeling the sun on his skin again. “About time,” he said softly.

“Stay next to me,” Iason said firmly.

Slowly Riki turned to stare at him. Iason had dressed in his normal Syndicate attire. Now that they had arrived, he didn’t try to hide anything in regards to his station. “Yeah yeah,” Riki answered as he walked the three steps to return to Iason’s side.

“Master,” Cal said as he walked up to them and bowed. “I’m sorry for the delay. The luggage is being delivered to the residence as we speak.”

Iason turned his gaze away from the young furniture. “Cal, put Riki’s collar and leash on,” he ordered.

At the words, Riki froze. “Are you kidding me,” he asked barely above a whisper. He saw Cal out of the corner of his eye, complying with the command. In his hands were a black leather collar and a black leash, ready to be attached. “I’m not wearing that.”

“You will wear it, Riki,” Iason said firmly without even looking at him.

“Please Master Riki,” Cal whispered as he closed the gap between the two of them.

Riki growled causing Cal to flinch. “I won’t forget this, Iason,” he spat as he leaned down so Cal could complete the task.

Quick as possible, Cal strapped the collar around Riki’s neck, the biometric lock engaging, and attached the leash to the silver loop. “Master,” he said as he held out the leather material.

Iason glanced down then returned his gaze. “Lead him,” he said as he started walking towards a waiting car.

“Fucker doesn’t even have the balls to do it himself,” Riki mumbled before he started walking. “Come on Cal,” he called out so the teen would start walking with him.

Silently Cal caught up to Riki just before the leash slipped from his hands.

They were both surprised when the car doors were closed and the vehicle drove off without them. “What the fuck,” he called out.

Cal looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. “Master Riki, the hotel is this way,” he whispered as he pointed the opposite direction than where Iason had went.

“Where’s he going then,” Riki mumbled. Without another word, the two of them set off towards the hotel that wasn’t too far of a walk away. As he walked, he took the liberty of helping some people lose their wallets. He didn’t take them, instead just dropped them on the ground as he went.

“Master Riki,” Cal warned when he saw the twelfth wallet drop.

He looked over his shoulder at the young furniture. “It’s Iason’s fault. Freaking ass hole,” he mumbled as they entered the hotel.

Slowly Cal led Riki to a sitting area near the reception desk. “Please stay here,” Cal asked as he handed Riki the leash.

Without a word Riki plopped down in the plush chair. He watched as Cal ran to the counter to speak with one of the people working.

After a few minutes, Cal walked back over to Riki and nodded. “They are ready for us to go up,” Cal said as he stepped back.

Quietly Riki stood and followed Cal. He let a soft smile grace his face when Cal didn’t ask for the leash back. Sucked that he had to wear it, but least he wasn’t being led anymore…though Cal had been behind him the whole time.

After a long ride in the elevator, they arrived at the last accessible floor by the elevator. There were only two doors in the whole hallway: one of the left, and one on the right. “This one,” Cal said as he walked over to the one on the left. The door opened once it scanned his furniture brace.

Riki walked in and looked around, letting out a whistle. This place was designed to impress, but didn’t really do much for him since he was used to Iason’s home. Compared to the money put into that place, this one looked cheap. But it was still more than he would ever have himself.

“Can you get this thing off now,” he said as he held out the leash.

“I’m sorry, I can’t remove the collar until Master Iason permits,” Cal said as he reached up to remove the leash. “Please don’t do anything bad.”

Riki rolled his eyes as he walked towards the balcony. “You mean like pinching peoples wallets as we walked?”

The teen was silent. “Yes,” he whispered. “Please Master Riki. Master Iason will punish me as well. Please can you behave while we are here on vacation?”

Riki turned with a confused look. “Vacation? A freaking conference in the middle of nowhere is what he considers a vacation?”

Cal was silent. It seemed Iason hadn’t told Riki. And now he had let it spill; great. “The conference is only two days long.”

The mongrel paused as he thought about it. Why wouldn’t Iason tell him? And why would he be being an ass hole if that was going to be the case anyways? With a sigh, he plopped down on the couch and kicked his boots off. “Wake me when Iason gets here.”

A wave of relief hit Cal once Riki made the comment. The last thing he wanted was for Riki to get in trouble. “As you wish,” Cal said with a bow as he walked to start unpacking the luggage that had arrived before them.

…

Iason walked into the suite and nodded at Cal in acknowledgement. He walked over to the couch where Riki was out cold. Slowly he ran his gloved finger down the side of Riki’s face.

“Iason,” Riki whispered as he tilted his head a bit in his sleep.

The blond smiled as he removed his cloak. Carefully he draped it across the mongrel, accidently causing the younger to wake. “Did you sleep well, Riki,” Iason asked softly.

He stared up at the blond silently. “I would have slept better if I didn’t have a collar obstructing my air way.”

He narrowed his eyes as he glared down at Riki.

The icy glare he received from the blond made him want to change his previous statement. But instead he sat up and stared straight into the eyes. “You said you loved me. But you are doing nothing to prove it. Most than anything this is back tracking.”

Iason blinked before turning away from him. “Cal, wine,” he called out as he walked towards the hallway.

“So what, it was all just words then,” Riki said as he stood and tried to follow. He was slightly amazed to realize there was a spiral staircase behind what he thought was a wall in the hallway. Hesitantly he followed. “Do you even care about how I feel at the end of the day or did you just pretend so that I wouldn’t fight,” he called as he walked up the stairs.

Once he arrived at the top, he froze. It was a giant open room with its own privet balcony. Even as big as their room back home was, this room was bigger. Slowly he took the last step into the room and started looking around for the blond.

“I ordered the collar on because I love you,” Iason said as he walked out of the closet after putting on less formal attire. “People tend to go missing on this planet if someone thinks no one cares or is watching them. You don’t have a pet ring, thus no way to show that you belong to someone…to me.”

Riki stared silently at Iason. “I can hold my own. I took down rival gangs daily back in the slums.”

“And I know that you can protect yourself. You cannot protect yourself, however, if you are drugged,” Iason said as he walked up to Riki. Reaching behind his mongrel’s neck, he activated the bio scanner and removed the collar. “This is for your protection and is to be worn anytime you go out in public without me. Is this understood?”

He was silent for a moment. “So if I just stay here, I don’t have to wear it?”

“Correct. But if you stay in here, you might be bored while I’m working,” he said as he pulled Riki close. “And yes Riki, I love you. No, it wasn’t a word that I used lightly. I intend to back up my claims that I love you as many times as I have to,” Iason said as he leaned down and captured Riki’s lips. “Allow me to show you,” he whispered.

Riki sighed as he leaned into Iason’s arms. “Tell me something, Iason. We’re here for a week but I can’t see you being able to stand people that long,” he asked as he started pulling on Iason’s clothing.

“Incorrigible little mongrel,” Iason smiled as he picked up the other and dropped him on the bed after a quick spin. “The reason this planet is hosting the conference, is because I put in a request for it. Though security has been drastically increased, this planet’s biggest export is still human trafficking. But, it’s a very relaxing environment,” Iason said as he started to pull down Riki’s pants.

“I feel I should be mad at you but instead I’m getting more turned on,” Riki said as he kicked his pants off. “My skin feels hot as hell.”

Iason smiled as he opened his pants and let them fall off. “There is a plant that grows on this planet. When it finishes it synthases, it releases a scent that causes reaction in other organic beings. A nice arousal is one of the most common results.”

The mongrel squirmed on the bed. “Cheater,” he rasped. “Fuck, I can’t take it anymore. Hurry the fuck up already,” he growled.

Chuckling, Iason removed his shirt then crawled on top on Riki. “Of course, my love,” he said happily. He paused and scanned the room. “I never got my wine.”

“Too fucking bad.”

He dipped his face down to take Riki’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read before 4:02am PST on the 21st of Aug, you might wanna refresh. A small edit was added.

Iason quietly held Riki in his arms as they both lay in bed. They were content after multiple rounds of sex they had partook in.

“Master,” Cal said as he walked into the room and set the wine glass down on the bed side table.

“Ensure the com system is working correctly. My previous order went un answered,” Iason said firmly.

Cal bowed deeply. “I’m sorry, Master. I will verify the system is working,” he said as he stepped back. “May I fetch anything else?”

“No,” he replied as he adjusted to hold his sleeping mongrel better. He would have to depart shortly and he wasn’t looking forward to it. “Riki,” he whispered as he kissed the tanned lips.

Riki mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Instead he moved his head on Iason’s arm and took in a deep breath.

“My love, I know you are tired but you must wake for a moment,” Iason said as he tapped Riki’s left cheek.

Slowly the dark eyes opened and he stared up at Iason. “No more,” he whispered.

Iason smiled as he rolled Riki onto his back. “It’s not that, my love. Though you do seem ready to go more,” he said as he poked the fully awake member between the sleeping mongrel’s legs.

“Was a good dream,” Riki replied as he looked up at Iason. “I wanna go back to it.”

Iason chuckled as he shook his head. Sitting up, he reached for the wine and took a drink. Once he swallowed, he took another drink and pressed his lips to Riki’s. When Riki responded to the kiss, he released the wine in his mouth, careful to not choke the other.

Once the kiss was over, Riki closed his eyes for a second. “That was different,” he whispered.

“I know you are not fond of wine,” Iason said as he set the flute down and got off the bed. “But you will want to drink a little every so often. Unless you always want to be under the effect of that plant I mentioned,” he said as he pushed a button on the wall which closed the doors leading to the balcony. “When everything is closed, the system will filter the air. When you go outside, however, you will be introduced to it again.”

“What’s the wine do,” Riki asked as he slowly sat up. That simple motion shot some pains to places he didn’t even know existed. “Ow.”

“Dilutes it,” Iason said as he walked towards the bathroom. “It cannot completely nullify it, but it will weaken the effects so that they don’t have you constantly aroused.”

Reaching for the table, Riki downed the rest of the contents of the flute. Once Iason disappeared into the bathroom, he curled back up under the blankets with a smile. He was glad that they were where they were in their relationship. He hated the blasted collar, but at least it wasn’t the return of the D type pet ring he had worn for so long.

Adjusting on the bed, he grabbed the pillow Iason had been leaning against and laid on top of it so his chest was pressed to it. He took a breath in of the faint sent and closed his eyes. One thing he would always love was Iason’s scent. It was always so slight, but there.

“I will want that back when I return,” Iason said as he walked out of the bathroom and towards the closet.

“Whatever,” Riki mumbled as he tried to fall asleep. “Leave already so I can sleep longer.”

Iason smiled as he walked out, fully dressed in his Syndicate attire. “Sleep well, my Riki,” Iason said as he leaned over the bed and kissed Riki’s hair. “I will return in four hours. Be ready then so we can go out to dinner,” he said before kissing him again.

As Iason was about to stand up, Riki sat up and kissed his lips. “I get to pick the place,” he replied as he stared up at Iason.

“Fine,” Iason said as he stood. “Four hours,” he said before walking down the staircase. “Cal, cancel tonight’s reservation. Riki will be selecting a location.”

“Yes Master,” Cal said as he held up the cloak. “Anything else I can do, Master?”

Iason paused as he slipped on the cloak. “Riki will probably sleep for the next two hours then come down. Do as you wish until Riki calls you,” he said as he walked towards the door and out of the suite.

Upstairs, Riki sat on the bed and stared out to the balcony. From where he sat, he could see the crystal-clear sky in the distance. Crawling off the bed, he walked naked to his bag and rummaged through it. It had been three days since his last cigarette and he was craving one.

As he moved, his ass started hurting more. “Fuck,” he groaned. “Cal,” he called as he stopped at the stairs. “Pain medication and some of that wine,” he called out as he walked to the slider and opened it. He lit the cigarette as he walked and plopped down in a chair. “Shit,” he mumbled.

Quietly Cal walked up with a small tray in his hands. “Master Riki,” he said as he started setting stuff down. “Pain medication, water to go with it. Please save the wine for at least fifteen minutes after taking the medicine. Master also said you will be selecting a restaurant for dinner. I brought a tablet for you to review the available selections.”

“Where did Iason have picked out already,” Riki asked as he blew smoke.

Cal paused. “How….”

“It’s Iason. He plans ahead. He probably has the whole trip planned before we even left Amoi,” Riki replied as he took a deep inhale of the cigarette.

Cal nodded as he picked up the tablet. He tapped on the screen a few times and handed it to his fellow mongrel. “This is where Master selected.”

Accepting the tablet, he looked over the menu. “Have you already canceled the reservation?”

“Not yet,” he replied. “Master just asked me to cancel a few minutes ago.”

“Leave it,” Riki mumbled as he set the tablet down. “Do me a favor and wake me up in three and half hours,” he said as he took the pain meds and downed the water. “And I have a small shopping list for you. No rush on it.”

The younger nodded. “Please enter the items into the tablet and I will put in the request.”

Riki nodded as he stood. “I need to shower…and to find some pants,” he said as we walked back inside. “Thanks Cal,” he called out.

Cal smiled as he collected the items. He walked inside and set the wine on the bedside table and took the old glass. Next to it, he placed the tablet and walked towards the stairs.

…

Iason stared down at Riki who was sprawled across the bed, still asleep. He narrowed his eyes when he looked around and noticed the only thing that had happened in the four hours he was gone, was that his mongrel had taken a shower.

“Riki,” Iason called out.

He groaned and rolled around on the bed. But he didn’t wake up.

“Riki,” he called out as his voice boomed in the room.

Riki shot up and stared at Iason. “Hey, you’re back early,” he said with a yawn. “What time is it?”

Blue eyes stared down at him. “Our reservation is in twelve minutes.”

He paused. “Shit,” he said as he jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. “I swear Cal was going to wake me up,” he said as he rummaged through his bags to find something to wear.

“Cal was called away to assist me with something,” Iason said as he followed after the mongrel.

“If it helps, I slept like crap,” Riki replied as he walked out of the closet fully dressed.

Iason shook his head slightly. “No, that doesn’t help at all. You always tell me you want to do things on your own, and the one time you are given that chance, you over sleep.”

“Oh, come on, Iason,” he said as he walked over to the bed to put his shoes and socks on. “It’s just dinner plans. Who cares if we are late? The table has your name on it. They would probably hold it indefinitely just to avoid pissing you off.”

Iason reached forward and fixed Riki’s shirt. “I am a punctual person. No Blondie would ever be late.”

Riki paused as he looked up. “Bull shit,” Riki scoffed. “We are always late to those stupid parties.”

“That is socially acceptable for Blondies,” he said as he turned. “Come Riki,” Iason said as he started towards the stairs.

Quietly Riki followed behind Iason and stretched as he walked. “So is it today and tomorrow, or tomorrow and the next day,” Riki asked as they exited the suite and walked towards the elevator.

“Today and tomorrow,” Iason replied as they entered the waiting elevator. Once the doors closed, he pulled Riki close.

“Ow,” he mumbled. “You realize your body is made of freaking steel, right?”

Iason chuckled lightly. “Graphene,” he corrected. “If I was made of steel, you would be dead.”

He sighed as he leaned into his grip. “Still hurts,” he whispered. “Hey, what’s the plan for the rest of the week,” he asked softly.

“You will have a hard time getting out of bed,” Iason said with a smile as they got to the main floor.

“Fuck my life,” he mumbled as they walked towards the door. “Can I walk on my own?”

Iason was silent. “As I mentioned,” he mumbled. “You aren’t wearing a collar so you will stay close to me.”

He took a deep breath and sighed. “Whatever,” he replied as they walked out of the hotel.

…

“You’re telling me I can make you do whatever I want for a whole day,” Riki said as he stripped his shirt off and tossed it on the counter. “Anything I want,” he asked as he started to remove his pants.

Iason silently slipped out of his body suit and set it on the counter next to Riki’s shirt. “Within reason,” he responded as he stepped into the shower, letting the spray hit him.

He pondered the thought for a moment before stepping in the water as well. “So, can I…” he paused as he kissed Iason’s spine.

“That is one thing you will never be permitted to do,” Iason replied. “As I mentioned, you do still have to wait two more days before this will happen.”

Riki was silent as he activated the sprayers in the shower. “We need some of these at home,” he said as he spun around so the water would hit his back. “Feels so good.”

Iason smiled as he turned to Riki and pulled him close. “Listen to me, my love. One day is all you get. From sunrise to sunrise.”

“Hey, can I have from lunch to lunch? Chances are that you are going to have me in bed sore which will make me lose some time,” Riki mumbled as he looked up into Iason’s eyes.

“Acceptable,” Iason replied as he reached for the soap dispenser and started to later it against Riki’s back.

Riki smiled as different thoughts popped into his mind. He was going to have some serious fun with this one. “Hey, don’t touch the goods without paying first,” Riki said when he felt the hand massage his rear.

The blond smiled as he leaned down to kiss him. “I believe I’m the one paying for the room,” Iason said with a smile.

…

“Cal,” Iason called out with a growl in his voice.

Downstairs, Riki smiled at the frightened teen. “Don’t worry about it,” Riki replied as he dug in the bag and located what he wanted. “Can you make sure the balcony is ready,” Riki asked as he started towards the stairs.

“Yes Riki,” Cal whispered as he walked towards the French doors.

Riki walked up the stairs and whistled at the sight of the naked blondie before him. “Check out that ass.”

Iason turned and glared at Riki. “What is this,” Iason growled as he held up the single piece of cloth. “And where are my clothes from the closet?”

“Pet’s don’t get full attire, Iason. Pet’s should have no shame,” Riki said as he removed his own shirt. “Get dressed and come downstairs,” Riki replied. “That’s an order,” he added before starting downstairs again.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, a giant smile graced his face. It felt great to be the one in control.

Quietly Cal walked up to Riki. “Everything is in place,” he whispered. “Shall I start dinner?”

“It’s barely after lunch,” Riki mumbled.

“The meat is best slow cooked,” Cal whispered. “It will need to cook for three hours plus prep time.”

Riki raised a brow. “Yeah go ahead,” he mumbled as he walked towards the living room. He waited for Iason to come down. “Damn, so fucking sexy,” Riki said as he turned to look at him.

The blond glared at Riki with a murderous look. Every time he walked, he had to be careful to not have the small piece of cloth adjust on him. “Riki,” he growled.

He chuckled as he walked over to Iason. “Come on, sexy. I want to see if we can get some color on this glowing white skin of yours,” Riki said as he ran his fingers down Iason’s chest. “In order to get color, you need to have oil on your skin. If we were in the other position, you would make Cal put it on me. But I’ll be nice and put it on you instead,” Riki said firmly. “Go outside and wait for me.”

Quietly Iason waited then started towards the balcony. Once he was outside, he stood in the sunshine and slight breeze.

After a moment, Riki came out and grabbed a bottle from the table. “Cal or me?”

Without a word, he took the bottle and read over it. “You will not put this on my skin.”

“Excuse me,” Riki said as he set his hands on his hips. “I don’t recall pet’s getting a say in what goes where,” he said as he took the bottle back.

It took a few minutes, but Riki slowly spread the oil over Iason’s body. He was careful not to miss any of the exposed skin. “Go lay down on the chair,” Riki ordered as he stepped back. With one hand, he used the remaining oil in the bottle and applied it to his own skin.

“Is this all we are going to do,” Iason asked as he sat in the chair and leaned back in it.

Smiling, Riki removed his pants and finished with the oil. Once done, he walked past Iason and sat in the other chair. “Like I said, I want to see if you can get some color on that body of yours.”

“This is a waste of time,” Iason mumbled.

“This is all I get to do all day at home, so you’re going to shut up and enjoy it,” Riki replied as he closed his eyes. “And stop glaring at me,” Riki mumbled. “Cal,” he called out.

Quickly Cal ran out and waited for an order. “Kid, you’re dismissed to do what you want,” he said as he laid back.

Cal looked at his master with fearful eyes. “I’m working on dinner though,” he said softly.

Riki paused as he sat back up. “I’ve always wondered, what do you eat for dinner?”

He blushed softly. “I eat the left overs,” he whispered.

Silently Riki rubbed the back of his neck. No wonder Cal was so small – they didn’t leave much food behind due to the high sexual energy.

“From now on, you eat with us,” Riki said firmly. “You will serve yourself and eat what we do when we do, not after.

Shaking, Cal looked again at his Master. “I don’t….”

“It’s okay,” Iason said, closing his eyes. “Dismissed.”

Cal bowed before running into the kitchen.

Riki smiled as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Iason sighed as he adjusted. Knowing there was no way he would be able to sit still for hours on end, he decided instead to let his system shut down and reset.

…

Cal watched silently as his Mater’s settled on the balcony. It was a strange sight, watching the powerful head of the Tanagura Syndicate act as a pet to a lowly mongrel.

Smiling, Cal set the timer on the oven and synced it with his furniture brace.

Once completed, he walked to his room. Closing the door so there was only a crack left open, in case the two needed something.

“What now,” he asked as he sat on the bed. If they were in Tanagura…in Eos, he had dozens of things he would be able to do.

Shaking his head, he laid down. With a sigh, he curled around his pillow and closed his eyes.

…

“Cal,” Iason called out, opening his eyes.

Riki turned his head. “Leave the kid alone, Iason,” he mumbled.

He turned and glared at his pet. “The timer has been beeping for two minutes.”

Silently Riki sat up and grabbed a towel. After he stood, he wrapped it around his waist. “Roll over, Iason. You will want that color on your back,” Riki said as he walked into the hotel room.

“Cal,” he called out, walking over to the oven. He tapped the screen and read the directions. Reaching down, he opened the oven and turned the pan. He reset the timer and looked around.

Slowly he walked over to Cal’s room and knocked on the door. “Cal, you in here,” he asked opening the door.

Cal curled tighter around the pillow he was holding on the bed.

Smiling, Riki closed the door. “Sleep well, kid,” he whispered.

Walking back out to the balcony, he eyed the blondie. “Damn, look at that ass,” he said as he pulled the long golden strands so they were not pressed against Iason’s back.

“I don’t understand how you can waste so much time doing nothing like this,” Iason mumbled as Riki took his seat again.

Smiling, he laid down on his stomach. “Works when I have nothing else to do, huh,” he laughed as he pulled the towel off. “Let me know when the timer goes off again.”

Slowly he turned his head to face the mongrel. “Where is Cal?”

“Resting,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “I think he should get time to himself, Iason.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Iason groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, sorry. This is all I had edited when I hurt both my knee's last week, and sitting at a computer makes it hurt. Hell sitting, standing, living hurts like hell. Wish they would scab over already so they can heal =.= Five days of pain thus far.

Slowly Cal sat up, eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the room. He looked around, trying to get a grasp on the time frame. Based on the glow from the window, he assumed it was early evening.

Carefully he stood, a bit embarrassed for sleeping so long. Quickly he ran into the hallway and the kitchen.

The large hotel room was silent. “Master,” he called out.

Receiving no reply, he stepped in to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw a piece of paper with his name on it. After picking it up, he read over the paper.

“ _Hey Kid, have a good nap? Dinner was good and we saved you a plate. Iason and I will be back late, so enjoy the night. On the counter are some credit sticks that I took from Iason. Go have a relaxing night – get drunk, laid, read a book, whatever.”_

He glanced at the counter where the three sticks laid on the counter waiting to be used.

“Thanks, Riki,” he whispered as he walked back to his room. Quickly he dug in his closet and dressed in a comfortable uniform. Walking back into the kitchen, he grabbed the sticks and slipped them in his pocket. As he walked, he adjusted the lights.

It was almost unheard of for a furniture to have the night off, and he was going to enjoy it.

…

Riki smiled as the chips were pushed towards him. “See, that’s how this works,” he said to Iason who was behind him.

Smiling, Iason captured his lover’s lips. “This game is too simple. You can almost guess the next card coming out. In this case, it should be a – “

Quickly Riki reached back and covered Iason’s mouth with his hands. “Shut up,” he growled. “We want to _wait_ for the dealer to pull the cards,” he added.

He raised a perfect blond brow. Effortlessly he pulled the wrists away. “Why would you want that?”

Riki rolled his eyes as he turned back to the table. “It’s betting without risking your life. It’s fun.”

“Boring,” Iason replied.

Sighing, Riki checked the cards he had then placed them face down again. He tossed the chips out and waited. “This is my night, remember,” he whispered.

Iason looked down at the black hair with soft eyes. He had to admit, thus far he was enjoying seeing his other half so happy. “Of course,” he replied.

Riki smiled when the dealer added the new chips to Riki’s stack before taking the cards. He leaned his head back to look at the blond. “Let’s get a drink,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Let’s,” Iason replied.

Gathering his chips, Riki stood and followed his blond. He wrapped the blonds right arm about his waist as they walked, and leaned his head on the others shoulder. “I’m so ready for you,” he whispered.

Iason smiled, pulling his beloved closer. “Finish here first,” he said, kissed the black locks.

Riki laughed as they walked. “Yeah, I need to waste this money.”

“You complain that you won’t spend my money, yet you will gamble with it,” Iason mumbled.

He smiled as he looked around. “I could get my own money.”

“Without stealing?”

He handed the chips to his love and pulled away. “Watch and learn,” Riki said as he walked away. He loosened his clothes as he walked.

Iason sat at a table and watched his mongrel walk across the floor. He raised an eyebrow when his beloved began talking to a man playing cards, and eventually sat on his lap.

An unsuspecting server walked up to Iason when she saw him sit down. “Can I get you anything, Sir,” she asked with an upbeat tone.

He glared at her than turned back to his pet. He watched as Riki whispered in the man’s ear.

The young girl ran away as fast as she could.

Suddenly the ground began shaking, causing Iason to stand. He watched as part of the ceiling began falling on scared casino goers. “Riki,” he yelled just before everything in the room went dark.

Riki ducked under the table as debris crashed down around him.

“Out of the way, slut,” the man yelled as he pushed Riki out from under the table.

“Perverted ass hole,” Riki mumbled as he crawled away. “Iason,” he called out when the lights went out. He tried to make it towards where Iason was standing but had to give up due to the darkness. Giving up, he huddled down and covered his neck. His ears perked up hearing the sounds of explosions. The smell of smoke filled the room instantly.

“Shit,” he cried. “Iason,” he yelled out.

…

Raoul forced the doors open as he walked, not caring about the guards yelling at him. “Gideon, what is the status we have recovered thus far for Iason?”

Both blonds, Gideon and Orphe looked up at the new entry. “We’re still in the dark. All satellites in the area are gone.”

“How long until the ship gets there,” he asked.

“Nine more hours,” Orphe replied as he tapped on the screen. “Assuming nothing happens between now and then.”

Raoul was silent. Katze had volunteered to go along with to locate Iason and Riki. A familiar face would probably help both of them during this time of chaos.

A few of Riki’s friends from the slums had gone as well.

“Hopefully they can find our leader,” Raoul whispered.

…

“Riki,” Iason called out once his system kicked back on. Carefully he tried to push the slab of concrete from off him.

His arm buckled, shooting pain through his body. Taking a breath, he exerted the amount of strength needed to complete the action required before him. He looked over the room at the destruction and chaos. In the distant part of the room he could see a fire that was burning steadily.

“Riki,” he yelled out. “Please, where are you,” he cried, surprising himself.

Flashbacks of Dana Bahn invaded his memories. It was a repeat of the event, but this time he could still walk.

Pulling his arm, he popped his shoulder into place. Looking around, he located a path into the chaos below.

Within minutes he was on the game floor, looking for his beloved pet. “Riki,” he called out. He tapped his ring, remembering it was programed to the collar that Riki had willingly put on.

The ring beeped and displayed a small map before him. He smiled, seeing the blue dot indicating his pet’s ring just feet from him.

“Riki,” he cried again, listening closely.

Nothing.

Following the map, he stopped just above it. Quickly he dug in the rubble. “Mongrel, where are you,” he growled when he reached the bloody carpet.

Taking another step, he pulled the table he had seen his pet sitting at free of the debris and tossed it away.

He glared at the man his pet had been flirting with. Lucky for him, the man was dead, head almost fully removed. Glaring, he kicked the man’s corpse, watching it fall.

Looking around, he wanted to yell in frustration. His pet was lost to the abyss of the debris and dead bodies.

“Riki please…a sign of some kind,” he pleaded. “Please.”

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. Perfectly tanned fingers between some rubble.

Carefully he moved rubble free, following the arm. “Riki,” he whispered, confirming the leather jacket was his.

Moving more debris, he finally uncovered his sleeping lovers face. “Riki,” he said, running his fingers over the youngers face. He took a deep breath when he felt a pulse. “My beloved pet,” he whispered.

Slowly he followed the form of his lover’s body, clearing the rocks and dirt from his body. He stopped when he saw a pool of blood below his lovers left leg.

Carefully he picked up with pet, looking over him for injuries in the dark. A shaky hand stopped when it was stopped by a piece of metal. After carefully poking around, he realized it was clean through Riki’s thigh.

“Ia…” Riki mumbled, trying to move on his love’s lap.

He quickly looked around, mapping out the safest exit.

…

Before they even entered orbit of the planet, the ship was already engaged in battle.

Katze looked over his group of misfits from the Black Market and sighed. “We should be landing soon. Once we do, we will split into pairs and search. If you find any hint of Riki or Lord Minks, you will report in immediately.

“You all know what we are in for. We will be searching in destroyed buildings because they did not bring enough drones to search them all. If you die there is no one to recover your body.”

“Nice pep talk, boss,” Sid mumbled.

Katze sighed. “I’ve told you before, don’t call me that,” he mumbled. “I need a fucking cigarette,” he added as he walked away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of fire and burning structures filled the air. Screams echoed in the darkness, of both the scared and injured.

The sound of buildings falling caused even more screams.

“Riki,” Iason gasped, trying to calm down his own body.

Taking a deep breath, Riki tried to laugh. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m…I’m sure your pain sensors are going crazy,” he said as strong as he could.

Iason laid next to his beloved on the dirty bed. “I’m fine,” he whispered. “I can’t stop the bleeding,” he said softly.

His breath hitched as he tried to laugh again. “Shit,” he groaned after coughing.

Quickly Iason pressed his hand, holding the bloody cloth down around the injury on Riki’s leg. He had decided after a quick moment that it would be best to leave the metal piece in his leg until it could be safely removed. There was also the risk it was stopped him from bleeding out as well. “It’s okay. I’m here,” he whispered.

Tears streamed down the sides of Riki’s face. “Fuck,” he cried.

The sound of an explosion outside caused Iason to lift his head. Looking out the shattered window, he saw a building blow up and ships flying around.

Quickly he grabbed a dirty blanket from the floor and tossed it over himself and Riki.

“Ias-“

“Shh, relax,” he ordered, holding still under the blanket.

The explosions got closer, causing the building they hid in to shake. Carefully he crawled on top of Riki, shielding him from any falling debris. “I will always protect you, Riki.”

“Iason,” Riki cried as the building shook more. “I’m sorry for-for everything,” he said quickly.

He pushed his forehead to the others. “Be quiet, Riki. We will get out of here shortly.”

…

Once they finally landed, a member of Gideon’s military tactics team approached the black-market team. He spent roughly twenty minutes spouting nothing important about protocol and procedures in this war zone.

After the soldier finally left, Katze stepped forward. “Disregard most of that. Find them, radio in,” he ordered as he walked towards the ships entrance with the group.

He and his second, Alex, looked out into the chaos. “Fuck, this place is hell,” Alex said as he looked around the city.

“Amoian solders will set up recovery centers once they take the city. Iason, Riki and Cal are our priority,” Katze said as he finally lit his cigarette. “Come on,” he said as they started walking. “The people here likely have a triage base setup somewhere. It’s a long shot, but we’ll check there first.”

Alex sighed as they walked. “Do we know who or what attacked this planet? Why?”

“No idea,” Katze replied as they walked through the streets. “Let’s just find ours first and deal with everything else later.”

They walked through the rubble and finally found the make shift triage center. They split up and searched the whole area. None of these were the people he was looking for.

“Are you looking for someone specific,” a woman asked as she walked up to Katze.

Katze turned to her and stared. “Is there a second triage center? None of the people here are who I’m looking for,” he mumbled.

“This is the only one. Though they have sorted them out by residents and visitors. This is the resident area,” she said as she turned. “Others are over here,” she said as she started walking.

Nodding, Katze followed. “Alex,” he called out.

He entered the next building and his eyes went wide. He had expected this long after the conference more people would have left. But instead it seemed like most had the same idea as Iason.

“Katze,” Cal cried when he saw the red head.

“Hey kid,” Katze said as he walked up to Cal’s make shift cot. “You alright,” he asked as he checked over the bandaged spots. Nothing seemed to serious, just some cuts and a few bruises.

“I couldn’t find Master,” he whispered. “The hotel we were staying in is gone. But Master wasn’t there when it happened. They were at the Casino.”

Katze paused. “Why weren’t you there?”

Cal blushed. “Master gave me the night off,” he mumbled. “Well, Riki did. I was out walking when the attack started. I was barely able to find cover.”

The red head nodded. “Cal, I want you to go to the ship. Wait there for me.”

“Okay,” he whispered. “Please find Master Iason and Riki,” he said as he stood. He slowly walked towards the exit.

Katze looked at Alex and sighed. “Come on. Time to start searching,” he said as they walked out as well. “Iason was at the Casino. Likely his emergency programming has kicked in and he’s in hiding, Radio in to have all our teams relocate. Have them start at the casino and spiral out.”

“Yes Sir,” Alex said as he pulled his phone out. “Wait…our phones…I didn’t grab a radio!”

The red head shook his head. “Guess you are walking back to the ship then. I’ll be at the Casino,” he said as he walked away.

Alex sighed as he ran to catch up with Cal to walk him back to the ship.

Quietly Katze walked down the streets until he got to the burned-out casino. He walked inside the ruined doors and glanced around. As he walked further in, flashbacks of the aftermath of Dana Bahn filled his mind.

As he walked, he reached into the bag on his side and pulled out a flashlight. Carefully he navigated the debris until he reached the last pinged location of Riki’s pet ring. Angling the flashlight down, he stared at the pool of dry blood. “Riki,” he mumbled.

He followed the drops of blood along the floor and out the back of the building. Once he was back in the daylight he lost the trail. “Shit,” he whispered. He looked around and stared at the different options.

What would Iason do? Would he go into the nearest buildings or try to go further out?

“Katze,” Alex called out as he ran towards the red head. “Passed your orders on.”

“Riki is injured,’ Katze mumbled. “He’s lost a good amount of blood. Radio in that we will need to get blood out of storage so it can be ready. We will also need Lord Am on standby when we return to Amoi.”

“How the hell do you know that,” Alex mumbled before he relayed the information back to the ship. “Where to now?”

He looked around the area. “Span out three hundred feet from here and look for a trail. I know Riki exited through this door. If we find him, I’m sure we will find Iason,” Katze said as he looked around. “Radio for soldiers to come dig through the Casino to make sure as well.”

“Yeah that will be a fun conversation,” Alex mumbled as he picked up the radio and relayed again.

They both looked up when they heard gun fire break out. It sounded like both laser bullets to physical. “We need to find cover,” he mumbled. “Stupid idiots,” he said as he smashed his cigarette out.

…

“S-stop,” Riki cried, trying to pull away.

Iason carefully pulled off his lover’s belt. “It’s okay,” he said softly.

Riki closed his eyes tight. “It hurts,” he cried. “Please let me sleep, pl-please Iason.”

With shaky hands, Iason wrapped the belt around the mongrel’s thigh. “You can’t sleep,” he whispered, reaching up to cup Riki’s face. “Stay awake my love.”

“Please,” Riki begged. “Please…I can’t take it anymore,” he yelled.

Iason kissed the cracked lips. “I can’t let you sleep,” he whispered. “You might not wake up again,” he choked out.

“Kill me.”

“Don’t say that,” Iason growled.

“Please,” he pleaded. “Can’t do this.”

Iason shook his head. “Riki, I love you.”

“Kill me then.”

He looked into the dark eyes and shook his head. “No.”

Tears streamed down his face. “I can’t do this,” he cried.

He trailed kisses down his lover’s cheek. “I know you can. You are strong.”

Riki closed his eyes, trying to stop from screaming. The level of pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt. “I ca-.”

“Sh,” Iason whispered, covering Riki’s mouth with his bloody hand. He looked around and listened. The sound of gravel moving around caught his attention.

Risking his lover’s life in this way was not something he wanted to do. But the damage to his own body was too severe. If they followed the crowd and were attacked again, they would likely both die.

“I love you, Riki. Please, stay silent…I know it hurts,” he whispered as he tried to stand again.

…

Slowly Luke crawled under the rubble, leading ha and his friend into an abyss. They had tried for a while to get into the building next door but had no luck. Since this one had fallen into it, the decided to detour.

“I see light ahead,” Luke said after a minute. “We have to climb up though.”

Norris sighed softly. “Do you want me to go first?”

“I’m fine,” Luke mumbled.

Finally, they were in the light and open area again. Both stretched and looked around. “Apartment building,” Norris said as he looked around.

“Imaging if this happened back home,” Luke whispered.

Norris pulled out the radio and pushed the acknowledge button.

“This is a 30-minute check in. Your status?”

“Exploring,” Luke called out.

The voice paused. “We will check back in 30 minutes.”

Norris sighed as he put the phone away. “Shall we?”

Luke smiled as he started down a hall. “Let’s go!”

They both paused at the sound of a yell echoing down the hall. “Was that….”

“I think so,” Luke whispered before they both bolted down the hall.

Reaching forward, Norris grabbed his friend by the arm to stop him from falling into a vast void. “You okay?”

Once Luke had his balance back, he took a deep breath. “Thanks for the save.”

“Anytime,” Norris replied.

They looked around slowly. “What now?”

Norris nodded slowly. “I’ll help you get across. You run fastest between us, so go see if its them.”

The other nodded. “I’ll radio then,” he replied as he made sure his was in his pocket.

Once Luke was across the gap, he bolted down the hallway.

Another scream ripped through the hall that he followed. Narrowing down the choices, he stopped before a door. He tried to open it but the door refused to budge. Bashing against it, he forced the door open. “Riki,” he said hopefully.

Fierce eyes flashed as the figure launched at Luke. “Who are you,” the voice growled, pinning the new comer to the floor.

He blinked a few times before looking around. “Riki, call your blondie off,” he cried. “Fucking heavy!”

“Iason,” Riki cried.

Slowly Iason released the mongrel and crawled over to his lover. “I’m here,” he whispered. “Deep breaths,” he said softly.

His body shook under the blanket. “It hurts.”

Tears streamed down Iason’s face. “I know, Riki. Hold on.”

“Can’t…want sleep. The pain,” Riki cried. “Ias…ah.”

Iason held his pet’s hand tight. “Shh, I know. Hold on my love,” he whispered.

Quietly Luke watched the exchange. Finally, he pulled out his radio and sent notice to everyone. “I’ve called for help,” Luke whispered.

“Luke,” Riki cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided there is no middle. I can't think of anything for the middle, so we're skipping it. My creative powers are broken from knee injury and root canal. We got one more chapter, then direction shift. 
> 
> Subject to change without notice.
> 
> *Minor graphic warning*  
> The knee deal, for anyone that cares to read, I tripped while walking during my break at work almost 3 weeks ago. When I fell, I hit just below my left knee cap on a concrete edge. You would be surprised how much that hurts when it comes to bending your knee. Fast forward four days, scab would not form. My dad tells me to use Neosporin Cream instead of ointment. So I did. Stupid suggestion. Yeah it helped make a scab, cuz it was the freaking scab.
> 
> So being me, 2 weeks after it all happened I'm sittin here picking at the scab. I've peeled all around it and decide "Wth" and peel it off too. No blood. But my knee is purple. It looks like I was burned, lol.
> 
> *End warning*  
> Then come this last Thursday, I go and get my happy little ass a root canal. Novicane, come to find out, only lasts 55 minutes in my system. Then I'm back in feels-ville. But my dentist was nice and gave me another shot as I was getting ready to walk out the door. But here we are 36 hours after the procedure was completed, and I have more pain in the tooth now than I did before I went in.   
> With that said, roughly 40% of people have pain after a root canal so I'm not worried. But gaw I would like to SLEEP without waking up in pain. Good thing I took the last 3 weeks off of work (>'.')> No one would have wanted to deal with me in this kind of pain, lol.
> 
> #Endrant


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Katze arrived, soldiers had already cleared an easy access path to get to where Iason was. He was surprised that they had yet to pull either out.

“Iason,” Riki whispered as he looked up at Iason. “You look like shit.”

Iason smiled down as he leaned on the bed. “Taking care of you is troublesome, pet.” He leaned down to kiss Riki’s lips. “We will need to move soon.”

Alex raised a brow as he watched the scene. “Interesting. Do they not realize we’re standing right here?”

“I think the big guy is on auto pilot. Riki’s noticed us a few times but the big man hasn’t. It took a few tries but we were able to get Riki some pain meds,” Luke said as he walked up to Katze.

Slowly Riki looked up and saw Katze. “Hey Iason, how about I chose the next spot. Toss the pattern up a bit,” Riki asked.

He leaned down and kissed Riki’s lips. “Fine. But hear me now, I will not have you around a ton of people. We don’t know what the target of this attack was.”

“I know,” Riki whispered. “Hey wait, my 24 hours were cut short because of all of this. Does that mean I can resume it later?”

“I’ll think about it,” Iason said with a smile.  “Take a deep breath,” Iason said as he picked Riki up.

A blush covered Riki’s face as he eyed the gallery of people. “I know. Now how about we relocate before the pain comes back?”

…

Tears fell from Cal’s eyes as he watched his Master carry the Mongrel onto the ship.

Riki smiled at the kid and pointed his blondie along the path Alex took. “Hey Iason, I’m sure Cal can’t wait to see us again,” he said softly.

Slowly Iason walked into the room and set Riki down on the bed. “I’m sure our little friend is fine.”

The words took a moment to process. “Yeah,” he whispered. “How about lying next to me? No shirt, I wanna see that tan,” he said as he eyes Katze who was prepping a computer and some cables. “Plus, you’re covered in blood.”

“Incorrigible pet,” Iason said as he pulled his shirt off. Carefully he crawled on the bed and pulled his pet close. “I love you, Riki.”

Riki kissed his blondies lips and smiled. “I love you too, Iason. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

“Wake up?” He froze when he felt something plug into him. With all his might he tried to refuse the shutdown command, but was unable to. “Ri…ki…” he whispered as his eyes closed and body went limp.

Katze sighed as he tapped on the computer. “Damn, all these errors,” Katze mumbled.

Carefully Riki sat up and stared at the red head. “I need some better drugs, Katze. My leg is seriously killing me.”

He sighed as he stared at the screen. “Alex, get the pet some drugs.”

“Ass,” Riki mumbled. “Can you fix him,” he asked as he played with Iason’s hair.

“Long before you get fixed,” Katze said as he set the program up to run. “It’ll be best if we knock your ass out until we get back to Amoi. That way you aren’t in pain and begging for drugs every five minutes.”

One of the medics walked in to quickly look over Riki’s leg. Once he was done, he walked up to Katze and reported.

Katze sighed as he walked over to the table. “We can’t move Iason, so we’re going to move you to a different room,” he said as he waited for Alex. Once he was there, carefully they balanced Riki between them and took him to the next room.

“We planned for injuries but we didn’t expect this one,” he mumbled as they got Riki on the bed. “We’re going to leave that in your leg. Raoul can take it out when we get home.”

Slowly Cal stepped into the room, waiting like a patient furniture. He fought the tears that wanted to fall down his face.

Turning, Riki smiled as a medic put the IV in his arm. “Hey Cal, good to see you.”

“As you, Master Riki,” he said as the tears fell from his eyes. “I’m so glad…I was so scared,” he cried as he fell to his knees.

Riki smiled. “I’d give you a hug if I could get up,” he laughed.

He rubbed his eyes on his sleeves. “Master Riki, may I please assist in cleaning your wounds?”

“Wow, from missing us to wanting to torture me. Nice motives, kid,” he mumbled, falling back. “I’ve been awake for like…four days. Iason wouldn’t let me rest in fear of…” He paused, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Katze sighed as he looked around. “Cal, help me undress him.”

Cal nodded as he stood and walked forward. “Master Riki, please get comfy.”

“Stop calling me Master, Cal,” Riki mumbled as he leaned on the pillows. “Damn, I’m tired,” he said with a yawn.

“Out,” Katze said to the medics that were off to the side.

Both males bowed and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door.

With a sigh, Riki raised his hips as best he could to help Cal get the pants off. “Hey, before you knock me out, let me record something for Iason. I’m guessing he will wake up before me.”

“In a bit. Let’s make sure you will live first,” Katze mumbled as he reached for a towel. “Yeah, you might just want to lay back and close your eyes,” he said as he looked at the mess that was Riki’s leg.

…

Katze entered the commands needed to in order to wake Iason back up. The most recent scan he ran showed that Iason was running at operable levels. Once he finished the program, he stood next to Iason’s side and waited.

Different parts of the body twitched as systems came back online. The last was his eyes to open.

“Welcome back, Master Iason,” Katze said with a bow. He stayed in this position just in case.

“Where is Riki?”

“We had to sedate him. Lord Am is waiting on Amoi for our return. We left about an hour ago, and should return to Amoi within twenty-six hours,” Katze said as he stood straight.

Iason sat up as slow as he could. “Remove it,” he ordered.

Quickly he stepped forward and removed the cables. “I’m sorry I had to do that, Master.”

They both looked up when the door opened with a swish. Iason nodded at Cal.

“I’m happy you’re alright, Master,” Cal said softly. “Can I fetch anything?”

Iason took a moment to look the teen over. “Wine.”

“I will get that,” Katze said as he closed his laptop.

Slowly Cal looked down. “Thank you, Master, for the night off.”

Katze sighed as he looked around. “Cal, why don’t you help Master get cleaned up and dressed. I brought some clothes from Eos for him. They’re in the trunk.”

Iason watched as the two scurried around the bed he was on. “Has someone claimed the attack?”

“Yes, Master Iason,” he replied as he walked over to a fridge in the corner. He recovered a bottle of wine and poured a glass. “It seems it was an attack against the conference itself. The men the soldiers collected thought that it started yesterday.”

Quietly Iason accepted the glass and sipped the wine. “I want to see Riki. I want to see for my own eyes that he is alright.”

The red head was silent. He glanced at Cal who was standing ready with clean clothes. “I have a thought. If you can walk, we can direct you to the bathing area. On the way, we can stop by Riki’s room.”

Iason ran a quick diagnostic. He set the glass down and stood. “Take me to Riki,” Iason said as he turned to Katze.

It was a slow process. The normally minute walk took Iason and Katze almost five minutes to get to the room. Once inside, Iason walked over to Riki’s bed and leaned down. “My pet, I’m sorry,” he whispered before looking down at the others thigh. “How bad is the damage to his leg?”

“Unsure. It doesn’t seem the artery was hit so that’s promising. “

He stared down and played with the black strands. He leaned down and kissed Riki’s head before turning back to Katze. “Let’s go,” Iason said as he turned towards the door.

Katze bowed before helping Iason to the bathroom. Once they got there, Katze helped Iason undress and get into the already filled tub. “Anything else I can get you, Master?”

“No,” he said as he leaned into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Enter time skip*
> 
> I tried. I spent 10 days trying and still couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Riki stared up at the ceiling, his body free of pain. He was surprised to be back in his and Iason’s room and was trying to figure out if it was real or not.

“Master Riki,” Cal asked as he walked up to the bed.

Slowly Riki turned his head and nodded at the teen. “Where’s Iason?”

Cal smiled as tears collected in his eyes. “Master is with Sir Am right now. He requested to be alerted when you were awake though.”

Riki returned his gaze to the ceiling. “Cal, I don’t feel any pain. Is my leg….”

“Sir Am has been giving you a strong pain medication. From what Katze has told me, it’s one of the strongest on the black market,” Cal explained as he pulled the blanket back.

The mongrel slowly sat up and looked down his shirtless body. He wasn’t surprised in the least bit to see he was only in his boxers.

Further down he saw the bandages around his thigh. He nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. Cal quickly pulled the blanket back in place once Riki laid back down. “Can I get you anything,” he asked softly.

“Cigarette.”

The furniture sighed. “You know I can’t grant that request. Master says you can’t smoke in the bedroom. And you don’t have permission to get up yet,” Cal said as he fixed the pillow.

Riki chuckled. “Fine. I want a domineering blondie.”

“Of course,” Cal said with a bow. He turned and started down the hall. He paused when he heard the chime signaling Iason had returned, causing him to pick up his pace. “Welcome home, Master,” Cal said softly.

“Cal, wine please,” Iason said as he and Raoul entered the pend house. “Ashia said something similar,” Iason said to his friend.

He nodded but paused. “Master,” he said, waiting for permission to speak.

Iason turned to the furniture. “Speak, Cal.”

“He’s awake.”

The words took a moment to process. Once they did, he shot down the hallway to the shared bedroom. “Riki,” he called as he walked into the room, Raoul behind.

Slowly Riki turned his head and nodded. “I said ‘a’ domineering Blondie, not two,” he mumbled.

Iason smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry, I’m all you get.”

Quietly Riki looked from his blond to the other one. “Hey Raoul, these pain meds kick ass. I don’t feel anything.”

“Really,” Raoul mumbled as he walked over to the IV stand. He pressed a few buttons lowering the dosage. “Let’s see if that helps.”

Iason reached forward to trace a line down his pet’s face. “Raoul, if you would….”

“I will head out, my friend. If you need me, I will be a call away,” Raoul said with a nod.

He nodded in return. “Thank you, my friend.”

“Bye bye,” Riki called out as the blond walked out of the room.

Iason smiled at his love. “I’m glad you are awake, my pet. I was starting to worry.”

Riki leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I’m not your pet, Iason. Less you are mine,” he said with a smile.

“I have always been your pet, Riki,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the dark lips. “I love you, Riki.”

He hummed. “Love you too, sexy.” Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his lover. “Hey, can you lay with me?”

Carefully Iason stood, peeling his clothing off as he walked around to the other side of the bed. Once he was there, he crawled under the blankets and pulled Riki into his arms.

“Yes,” Riki hissed as he curled against the others chest. “Just like this; hold me like this,” he whispered.

He kissed the black hair and smiled. “As long as you wish.”

Riki adjusted his head on Iason’s arm. “Can I kick someone’s ass after all that?”

Iason smirked. “Perhaps.”

“Master,” Cal said as he walked into the room, holding a tray with water and wine on it.

Iason smiled as he kissed Riki’s forehead.

“Master, can I get you anything else,” he asked softly.

“Cigarette!”

Cal sighed, waiting to see what Iason said.

After a long blink, Iason opened his eyes. “Bring his pack to me.”

He nodded as he walked over to the dressed. He grabbed the pack and light, then walked back over to the bed. “Master,” he whispered as he held the items out.

Iason reached forward and took one of the sticks and the lighter. He placed it between his lips before lighting it.

“Hey, that’s for me,” Riki pouted.

Smirking, he pulled the cigarette from his lips and placed it between Riki’s. “Cal, can you bring a second glass of water?”

Cal bowed and left the room.

“Damn, I feel like I’m floating,” Riki mumbled as he released a puff of smoke.

“Any pain?”

He shook his head. “But I do need to take a piss. Probably shouldn’t smoke laying down either.”

Slowly Iason pulled Riki up so that they were sitting, the mongrel leaning against his chest. “Finish that and I will help you to the bathroom.”

“I can walk to the bathroom myself,” he mumbled as he took a drag of the cigarette. “How are you by the way? Katze mentioned you had a shit ton of errors.”

Iason nodded. “I’m fine my love,” he whispered. “I was fully recovered on the ship.”

Riki quietly leaned his head against Iason shoulder. “Great,” he said softly. “I think he lowered it too much. My head is starting to hurt,” he said as he set the butt in the water on his table.

“Perhaps you should relieve yourself then take a nap,” Iason whispered as he captured the mongrel’s lips. “I may have to start kissing you more after you finish smoking.”

A blush spread across his face as he looked away. Slowly he slid to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over. “Hey…I think I need that help,” he whispered.

Scooting across the bed, Iason kissed his lovers shoulder. “Of course,” he replied. He stood then picked up his pet.

“Master,” Cal said as he entered the room with the glass.

Riki looked away. Being carried like this made him embarrassed.

“Thank you, Cal,” Iason said as he started to walk away just to be stopped by the tubes connecting Riki to his IV’s.

“Allow me,” Cal said as he set the water down and led the stand to follow him.

Iason nodded as he stepped into the bathroom. Carefully he set his love on the toilet and pulled his boxers down.

He raised a brow as he noticed the two watching him. “Privacy?”

Chuckling, Iason closed his eyes. “Hurry up or I’ll have to help you,” he said as Cal stepped out.

“Really? You’re going to make me go in front of you?”

“Why not? Not like I’ve never seen liquid exit your body,” Iason said as he kissed his loves lips. “Let yourself go, Riki.”

Riki took a deep breath and shuddered. He lowered his head when his body betrayed and he released the urine.

Iason smiled as he stood straight and waited. “It’s not that bad, Riki.”

Quietly he waited for his body to finish. “Not as bad as when you made me go in the pot,” he mumbled.

Iason chuckled as he helped Riki stand so he could pull his pants back up. “You should leave those off.”

“Why? So, I can be molested by you all night,” he asked as the other picked him up.

He waited will Cal returned to walk back to the bed. “Thank you, Cal. You can have the rest of the night off,” he said as he dropped Riki on the bed.

Cal nodded as he put the stand back in place. “Thank you, Master. I will change out the bags and go,” he said softly.

The blond nodded as he walked around and crawled into bed. “Thank you.”

Riki glared at Iason as the larger covered his body with his own. “I’m injured, jerk. Be gentle with me.” He stared into the blue eyes and shivered. A happy Iason was a scary Iason.

“Understand something, my Riki. You wearing clothes or not will never stop me from touching you. Second, I know you, like myself, sleep better in the nude,” he explained as he pulled his lover close and under the blankets.

He sighed as he curled into his lover’s arms. “I hate you.”

“I love you too, my love,” Iason whispered.

Reaching up, he played with the blond hair. “Can you act more like you please? You’re too happy.” Silence. “Iason?”

Slowly he pulled Riki close. “I was afraid I was going to lose you, Riki. I don’t ever want to go through that kind of pain again. First Dana Bahn, now this….”

Riki pressed his bloody closer. “I know,” he whispered. “Trust me, I don’t want to worry you. And I don’t want to see you hurt either. I want to be with you forever,” he said, realizing after how sappy he sounded.

“You need to rest, Riki. You are acting strange,” Iason said as he rubbed Riki’s arm.

“Screw you,” Riki mumbled as he closed his eyes. “So why am I bandaged?”

Iason pressed his lips to Riki’s head while he thought about what happened. “You fought it. Raoul tried twice and both times he couldn’t even get the chamber closed before you started screaming.”

He slowly opened his eyes and stared into space. “Guess I’m going to be in pain for a while,” Riki replied as he sighed. “Now shut up so I can sleep.”

“As you wish,” Iason whispered as he pulled Riki close. “I’m glad you are awake,” he said as he kissed Riki’s head.

“I’m sure. Now I’m awake from when you want to molest me,” Riki mumbled.

Iason sighed as he ran his fingers down Riki’s back. “Do you really think so little of me, Riki,” he whispered.

Riki was silent as he thought for a moment. No, of course he didn’t. He knew Iason loved him and he lover the blond. But it was fun to mess with him when possible. “It seems to be your most common request.”

“Go to sleep, Riki. You need to rest so your leg will heal faster.”


	7. Chapter 7

Carefully Riki hobbled into the living room. It was a slow process and every step sent pain through his leg. “Shit,” Riki growled as he fell onto the couch. “Cal,” he cried out.

Quickly Cal ran into the room to see what happened. “Master Riki, are you okay,” he asked in a panic.

“I’m fine, just in the normal pain,” he mumbled. “Can you get me some medication and water? I think I’m dying.”

Cal stared down at Riki then narrowed his eyes. “You know you are limited on how much you can have in a day. Your last pill was three hours ago, which means you still have an hour before you can have any more,” he said before turning away.

Riki sighed. “You’re no fun,” he mumbled. “I’m in pain here.”

Silently Cal walked away. “You’ll have to take it up with Master Iason,” he said as he walked away.

The mongrel let out a moan as he leaned his head off the couch. “Damn it,” he cried. He watched as Cal walked in and set a glass of water down on the table. “When is Iason coming back?”

“Based on the meeting he had today, there is probably another two hours before it’s over,” Cal said as he walked back to the kitchen. “I’ll bring you medication once the timer dings,” he called out.

“You’re trying to torture me, aren’t you Cal? Last time I’m ever nice to you,” Riki said as he leaned into the couch. “This is some serious pain.”

Cal walked out into the living room and stopped next to the couch. “Master Riki, if I gave you extra pain medication right now, then you would run out early and be in more pain then. And once Master Iason finds out, he’ll punish both of us. I don’t want to see you punished. You are already in enough pain as it is.”

“Don’t use logic on me, Cal,” he mumbled. “Get Iason on the line.”

The younger was silent for a moment. He waited before he walked over to the console and connected to Iason. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, Master Iason. Master Riki requested that I contact you.” He turned to the couch and looked away. “Master Iason is waiting, Master Riki.”

Slowly Riki walked over to the terminal. It took a few moments for him to get there. “Iason, I’m in pain and Cal won’t give me any medication. All because of stupid Raoul’s dumb four-hour rule.”

Iason narrowed his eyes at the feed from his wrist terminal. _“Go take a nap, Riki.”_

“I can’t sleep when I’m in pain, Iason. Every move I make –“

 _“Enough, Riki. I’m in the middle of an important meeting right now and I don’t have time to deal with your complaining,”_ Iason growled. Once the comment was over, he ended the call.

“Bastard,” Riki replied as he slammed his hand down on the terminal. “I don’t care anymore. Cal, get me more medication or you and I are going to have a very bad afternoon.”

Cal stiffened as he stood straight. “I can’t,” he whispered.

Riki turned to Cal and growled. “I’m not playing around, Cal. Get me the medication now. Injured or not, I can take you out.”

The teen stepped back in fear. He was about to say something but just shook his head instead. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Growling, Riki swiped his left arm in front of him, pushing Cal to the ground. “Last chance, Cal. Say “no” again and I’ll tear this place apart until I find it.”

“Please Master Riki, you’ll open your wound again,” Cal cried. “Please, it’s just another thirty minutes. That’s all. Please wait for the time to elapse.”

Taking a deep breath, Riki walked towards the kitchen and started opening drawers and doors. He didn’t hesitate to force the contents onto the floor and keep looking.

He opened the cupboard containing the dishes and paused. Iason would beat his ass if he touched any of this stuff. Instead he felt around then closed the doors and moved on.

His next stop was Cal’s bathroom. It was the next room in line. “Where the hell is it,” he mumbled as he rummaged around. He paused when he felt his leg start hurting more. “Shit,” he whispered.

“Master Riki,” Cal called from the doorway. He shook the bottle in his hand to get Riki’s attention.

Riki turned with a surprised look. He lunged forward and took the pills. “About time,” he growled. He opened it up and took a pill from the bottle.

Cal looked down as he was handed the bottle back. “Master Riki, please allow me to dress your leg again. Your bleeding through your pants.”

“Screw it,” he replied as he walked back to the living room. He grabbed the water and swallowed the pill. “I’m going to bed.”

As fast as he could, he followed Riki. “Please don’t get in bed like that. Master will be mad at me once he sees the blood on the sheets. Please, just let me change the bandages.”

Once Riki entered the bedroom, he activated the lock on the door. When Iason got home he would be able to override it, but for now it allowed him time to do what he wanted.

Quietly he walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. As he walked back to the bed, he stripped his pants off and wrapped the towel around his leg. Iason was already going to be pissed at him for everything he had done, so he didn’t want to make it worse.

Carefully he crawled into the bed and tossed the blankets over himself. He curled into the pillows and closed his eyes. “Iason,” he whispered.

…

Iason walked into the pent house with a sigh. He was relieved to be done with meetings for the day, and ready to take the next day off. “Cal,” he said as he looked around, noticing the furniture hadn’t come when he entered.

Slowly Cal walked into the room with his head low. “I’m sorry for the delay, Master,” he said with a bow.

“Why were you late,” Iason asked with a consistent tone.

He looked up at Iason with sad eyes. On the right side of his head was a small cut from before. “I’m sorry. I fell earlier and have been a little off balance since.”

Iason stared at the younger. “What did Riki do, Cal?”

The younger hesitated. “After you spoke with him, Master Riki became enraged and demanded the medication. He started to tear apart the kitchen looking for it, and was planning to go room to room. To stop him, I gave him the bottle. He took one and handed it back, then went to the bedroom and locked the door. His leg was bleeding again and he wouldn’t let me assist,” he cried as he looked down.

“Bring me his medication,” Iason said as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Once he was in proximity, the door unlocked and opened for him. He walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping mongrel.

Riki’s hair was the only thing sticking out from the blankets. They were tightly wrapped around his sleeping form, as if keeping him safe.

“Wake up, Riki,” Iason demanded.

The mongrel rolled away for a moment then returned to his former position, deep in his dreams.

In a swift motion, Iason yanked the blanket free of Riki and let it drop on the floor.

Riki rolled around for a minute, his body confused by the missing blankets. Finally, he sat up and opened his eyes. He looked around and stared at Iason. “Welcome back,” he whispered.

Placing his right knee on the bed, he leaned across it and grabbed Riki’s black hair. “I’m not sure you will be saying that for long, Riki. I’ve been told not only did you through a tantrum after I ended the call, you hurt Cal and destroyed my kitchen. I’ve also been told you took an unscheduled dose of your medication.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew Iason was going to be angry with him, but he thought he would at least be more awake for it. “I was in pain, Iason. I can’t stick to a stupid schedule if my body doesn’t respond to it. Those pills suck. They only last two hours at most.”

“That’s no reason to lash out at Cal.”

Riki was silent. He knew that, and he was going to apologize later for it. “I didn’t mean to hurt him,” he whispered.

They both looked at the door as it opened, allowing Cal entrance.

“You will sit here and allow Cal to change the bandages on your leg. If you fight, I will punish you,” Iason said as he released the mongrel and stood normal. He took the pill bottle from Cal and walked into the closet to change.

Carefully Riki slid to the edge of the bed while Cal grabbed the supply box. Everything needed to patch up Riki’s leg was in it, due to how often the dressings had to be changed.

Cal reached forward and removed the towel, dropping it on another one he had laid out. He slowly cut off the old one and looked the wound over. “It looks like it just opened due to too much movement. It’s already stopped bleeding,” he said as he replaced the gauze with fresh and started wrapping it again.

Riki stared down at the teen, looking for the injury Iason noticed. He had to wait for the teen to look over his left shoulder to see it. “I’m sorry, Cal. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he whispered.

“It’s alright, Master Riki. Most furniture expect to be beaten by their Masters. It’s something they actually prepare you for as part of the program,” Cal said as he leaned back. “There’s also the risk a pet can react bad to an aphrodisiac and take it out on someone else. Furniture are told to intercept and take the hits to protect other pets, and of course their Master’s.”

That wasn’t the reply he was expecting. “Still, I’m sorry,” he replied.

Iason exited a moment later in a more common attire; a body suit and loose article on top of it. “I will speak with Raoul about the medication he has you on. I do not want you to be in pain, and I don’t want you to cause extra trouble for Cal during the day,” Iason said as he set the bottle on the bed side table. “Cal, I want you to select what Riki’s punishment will be for the actions he took today.”

Both stared at him with wide eyes. Riki’s face displayed a “what the fuck” look while Cal’s looked more scared. “Master, I –“

“You will select a punishment for Riki, Cal. If you do not, then you both will be punished by me,” Iason said as he walked to a chair in the corner of the room. It was one he had witnessed many of Riki’s punishments from. “We will not leave this room until you decide.”

Cal lowered his head then looked up at Riki. He really didn’t want to do anything to the other.

“Just decide, Cal,” Riki mumbled as he braced himself.

The teen swallowed and stood. “I’m sorry, Master Riki,” he whispered. He reached forward and slapped Riki right on the injury he just finished bandaging.

Riki screamed out when the pressure hit the wound. “What kind of twisted mind,” he cried as he fell to his right side and rubbed around the injury. “Fucking hell, Cal.”

He turned to Iason and bowed. “Master, may I return to my duties?”

“You may,” Iason said as he stood. He walked around Cal and sat on the bed next to Riki. “I hope that taught you a lesson, Riki.”

“Yeah, don’t get on Cal’s bad side,” Riki mumbled as he sat up. “That fucking hurt.”

Iason sighed as he snaked his right arm around Riki’s waist. “What did you think would happen when I found out what you did, Riki?”

He was silent for a moment. “That you would understand the pain I’m in and let me off the hook,” he asked hopefully.

“That is very wishful thinking,” Iason replied as he released the mongrel and stood. He removed the outer attire he wore and turned to the mongrel. “Perhaps I will punish you myself,” he replied as he leaned forward and captured Riki’s lips.

The kiss lasted a long minute before Riki was able to pull away. “No thanks,” he whispered. “I would really like to return to my nap. Raoul said sleep would help me recover faster, didn’t he?”

Iason smiled as he assisted Riki in turning on the bed. “Of course,” he said before walking to the end of the bed where the discarded blanket lay. He tossed it back on the bed, then started undressing. Once fully nude, he crawled onto the bed and adjusted the blanket over them both. “My troublesome Riki,” he said as he pulled the mongrel into his arms.

He held still while Iason did his thing. He found while injured, it was the easiest thing to do. “Please don’t forget to talk to Raoul about the medications,” he whispered.

“Already sent him a message regarding it. For now, I want you to just sleep,” he replied.

“I can’t sleep with your heavy ass leaning on me, Iason. I can barely breath this way,” Riki mumbled.

Iason smiled as he adjusted so Riki was leaning on him. “Apologies.”

Riki let out a yawn before closing his eyes. “Yeah, I’m so sure,” he whispered. “And I still expect the rest of my day…once I’m better.”

“Of course,” Iason replied.

Riki opened his eyes and hummed for a moment. “I need food,” he mumbled. “I was sleeping fine until you came in and woke me up. Now I want food.”

Iason chuckled as he activated the wrist terminal. “Cal, please start on dinner. Seems our dear pet is hungry.”

“Not your pet,” Riki complained.

 _“Master, I have dinner finished already. It can be served when you order._ ”

Carefully Riki sat up and looked for something to wear. “Come on, let’s go,” he said quickly.

“Troublesome,” Iason said as he slid out from under the blankets. He stepped into the body suit and the loose attire he had discarded moments ago. He walked over to Riki who leaned on the edge of the bed. “Riki,” he said as he leaned down and picked the pet up. Once he had Riki in his arms, he turned towards the door.

Riki looked around for a moment. “Wait a minute. I’m not wearing any pants, Iason.”

Iason smiled down at Riki as he walked. “There is no worry with regards to that. There is no one that will see you aside from Cal and myself,” he said as he walked into the dining area. Once there, he placed Riki in a seat at the table.

“Jerk,” Riki said as he adjusted in the seat. “I really don’t like walking around in my underwear,” he mumbled as Iason sat down at his seat.

Quietly Cal walked out with two plates and set one before each. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a glass. He stopped at the counter and poured a glass of wine before caring all three items to the table. “Anything else I can get for your dinner, Master Iason?”

“No,” Iason said as he took the wine and sipped it.

Stepping back, Cal walked into the kitchen and brought out his plate and water glass. He sat across from Riki and started eating.

Everyone ate without a word. That was until the door chimed that someone was there. Cal quickly stood and ran to the door.

“No one else here, huh,” Riki mumbled as he stuffed a bite in his mouth. They both looked up as Cal walked Raoul into the dining room. “Freaking hell,” he mumbled.

Raoul raised a brow at the mongrel then looked over at Iason. “As you requested, I’ve come to review the needs of your pet, Iason,” Raoul said in a none too happy tone.

Iason nodded softly. “As I mentioned in my message, it seems the medication you provided dulls after a limited time.”

“Perhaps then, my friend, it would be best if he goes to Medical regarding the injury. This isn’t my line of profession,” he said as he looked Riki over again.

“Like what you see, Raoul,” Riki asked as he leaned back in the chair, stretching his abdominal out.

Raoul closed his eyes. “Disgusting.”

Iason looked from Riki to Raoul. “I thank you for your time, Raoul. I will have him taken to Medical tomorrow. Would it be safe to assume that taking additional doses of the medication you provided won’t cause any harm to his health?”

“Correct. The only suggestion I would have is to only drink water with it.”

The lead blond nodded. “Thank you, Raoul. I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing. Would you like a glass of wine before you go perhaps?”

Raoul sighed. “No, my friend. I will take my leave,” he said as he walked back to the door.

“Cal, tomorrow will you escort Riki to Medical?”

“Of course, Master,” Cal said as he bowed. He glanced back and noticed Raoul exited, so he took his seat again.

Riki let his fork fall. “I can take myself, Iason. I don’t need a baby sitter.”

He reached forward and took his wine, taking another sip. “They would never give you what you seek, Riki. Cal would go ask an extension of me, which will get you your medication.”

“Fine,” Riki mumbled as he started eating again. “I’m done,” he said as he dropped the fork again. “I’m going to go outside for a smoke,” he said as he stood.

“I don’t want you smoking while you’re recovering,” Iason said as he finished his food.

He leaned on the back of the chair as he glared at Iason. “I’ll stop smoking the day you stop drinking wine, okay,” he said as he walked towards the balcony. He grabbed the pack and took one out, plus the lighter then went outside.

“Shall I ready desert,” Cal asked as he stood. He collected the plates and waited.

Iason shook his head. “No. Riki doesn’t need any treats,” he replied as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. After a moment, he stood and walked out to the balcony. He stood behind the mongrel and wrapped his arms around him.

“Need something,” Riki mumbled.

“Not at all,” Iason whispered. “I decided I wanted to hold you.”

Riki sighed as he lifted the cigarette to his lips. “Just keep it above belt. I’m not really I the mood to do anything else right now.”

Iason sighed as he pulled Riki closer. “You seem to feel like giving orders today, Riki.”

“What can I say, I didn’t get my full day. You promised it and then it was taken away,” Riki said as he tossed the butt over the edge of the balcony. “I want to go take a bath.”

“Let’s,” Iason said with a smile. Once again, he picked up Riki, holding him bridal style.

Riki paused then leaned his head back. “You are hell bent on it, aren’t you? I can walk you know.”

Iason smiled as he walked. “You shouldn’t put too much pressure on your leg, Riki. You might open the wound again. I don’t want to hear you complaining later tonight about the pain you are in. Cal, please draw the bath,” he ordered.

Quickly Cal ran past the two down the hallway. He got to the bedroom before the others to make sure that he could start on the task.

“Hey Iason,” Riki whispered. “Are we okay?”

“I don’t understand your question,” Iason replied.

He leaned his head against Iason’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “After everything that happened there. I mean we fought, and I said things that…when I was injured.”

Iason was silent as he walked into the bedroom. He set Riki on the bed and walked into the bathroom. “Cal, assist Riki to ensure his injury won’t get wet.”

“Of course, Master,” Cal said as he finished setting the commands. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed the med kit before sitting before Riki.

“Don’t ignore my question, Iason,” Riki called out. “I don’t want this to come up later and be used against me.” He waited until Cal was done then stood to walk into the bathroom. He stopped to lean on the door frame when he felt a little pain in his leg.

“There is no reason to ask such a question,” Iason said as he finished removing his clothes and folding them on the counter. “The pain you were in…was similar to the pain I was in that day long ago. I conceded to death when given the option. I cannot be mad at you for desiring the same.”

Riki blushed before looking away. He regained his footing and walked further into the bathroom until he was able to sit on the rim of the tub. “I thought we were going to die that day,” he chuckled as he turned to dip his legs in the water. “Come get in so I can sit on you,” Riki said as he turned his head towards Iason.

The blond smiled before leaning down to kiss Riki’s black hair. Careful not to hit Riki, he stepped into the water and sat down. “Come my love,” Iason said as he held a hand out for Riki to take.

Carefully Riki took the offered hand and slid into the water. He adjusted to sit on Iason’s lap and lay against his chest. “I think I need a nap. I’m going to sleep against you, okay?”

“You need rest to recover from your wounds. Your body will heal faster if you sleep,” Iason said as he leaned his head down to rest against Riki’s head. “Sleep my love. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Kay,” Riki whispered as he closed his eyes. “Don’t let me go under,” he mumbled.

Iason smiled softly. “I won’t,” he whispered as he adjusted his hold on Riki’s torso. Satisfied, he closed his eyes as well. “I will never let anything happen to you, Riki.”

“Just don’t put me on a shelf and never let me off,” he whispered. “I’m not made of glass.”

“Somedays I wonder though,” Iason chuckled. He opened his eyes and stared at the water. “Perhaps once you heal I will permit you to assist Katze again.”

His dark eyes popped open and he pulled free to look at Iason. “Seriously?”

The blond raised a perfect brow. “Do you have issue with that idea, Riki,” he asked softly.

“Hell no,” he replied instantly. “I would like to have something to do again.”

“Rest then so you can heal,” Iason said as he held his arms apart. He waited for Riki to rest against him again then wrapped his arms around the other. “I love you, Riki.”

“Love you too,” he replied as he closed his eyes again.

 

\--End--


End file.
